Twisted Love
by kara hikaru
Summary: Request from Experienced Keyblade Master. Namine and Roxas are both gamers. Roxas loves Namine and Namine loves Roxas the way they are. When Namine changes completely will their love be lost forever?
1. Chapter 1

KH: All right! This is a request from Experienced Keyblade Master! Sorry if it's not good! ^^; I couldn't think of a good enough name… ^^; But I hope you enjoy it anyway! Happy Birthday! BTW: I own nothing and * are used to indicate some things you may have questions about!

~*~

It was already the first day of high school. The best time of anyone's natural life. The time for romance, drama, and drunken parties that no one would remember when they woke up from a horrible hangover, but that's getting off topic… Anyway let's go and take a look at our heroes that we love so much…

~*~

"Aw man! I'm so bored!" Hayner said laying back on the bench.

"We're all bored!" Riku said yawning.

Sora was playing his PSP while Kairi, Xion, and Olette were reading and discussing plans for the weekend. Riku and Hayner were getting in each other's faces. Roxas and Namine were currently listening to Roxas' IPod and playing an air guitar.

"GAH! I keep on dying!" Sora yelled frustrated.

"Nami to the rescue!" Roxas said pumping his fist into the air.

"Let me see." Namine said as she laughed at Roxas.

"You won't beat it. It's the final boss and you've never played this game…" Sora said sighing loudly and sadly.

"Why you decided to play Lunar Legend, I'll never know." Namine sighed while pressing random buttons and concentrating really hard.

"Nami. Nami… NAMINE!" Riku said watching her. By now all the boys were.

"WHAT?!"

"…"

"WELL?!"

"…Your shoe's untied…" Namine wanted to slap him and herself.

"Nami. You died… five times…" Hayner called and laughed, feigning sorrow. Namine grit her teeth.

"My turn!" Roxas said snatching the portable player out of the frustrated snowflake's* hand.

"Hey!" Namine didn't like to be outdone by Roxas. She tackled him reaching for the PSP. The boys went on cheering for who ever they liked best. Xion and Olette watched with amused smiles on their faces. Kairi however was slightly annoyed. No boy would date Namine if she tackled them!

Roxas and Namine continued to wrestle. Suddenly everyone heard music coming from the player. Upon speculation, while they were wrestling, Axel, of all people, beat the boss with ease and walked away.

"What the…" Roxas was confused.

"When did he…" Namine was just as confused.

"IDK." Hayner said a little scared.

"Hey! He won!" Sora said shocked.

"Axel's the best at video games… Well next to Nami and Rox." Riku said not surprised in the least.

"Why didn't you know he grabbed it?!" Namine said holding Roxas' shirt and shaking him firmly. Namine was still on top of him and they were still on the ground.

"I-I d-didn't-t kn-ow!" Roxas said trying to speak through the lung-crushing grip of his best friend.

"Well, you should of!" Namine said as she stopped shaking him.

"Man, you two love doing PDA* huh?" Demyx said coming out of nowhere. The two blondes tried to hide their blushes and stood up.

"That's not true!" Roxas said hiding his eyes and cheeks with his bangs.

"Yeah! I would never go out with this loser!" Namine's blush quickly left. And a grin replaced it.

"Hey! I had a lot of girlfriends!" Roxas was quick to defend himself.

"To bad they all dumped you. I bet you would have a lot more fun with me!" Namine's grin grew wider.

"Wha-! That's not-" Roxas' blush deepened and it looked like scarlet across his face.

"Haha! Just joking!" Namine smiled and the bell rang. So everyone had to go to class.

Roxas stood there for a few seconds thinking. _But what if it's true?_

~*~

Kairi and Namine were waiting for their mom to pick them up.

"Nami?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you such a boy?" Kairi asked with the same annoyed expression as before.

"What do you mean?" Namine asked.

"I mean, you haven't had a boyfriend before. You love video games and refuse to wear make up. You'll never get a boy like that." Kairi explained and Namine sensed it as more of a lecture and a maternal voice in Kairi's tone.

"Well maybe I don't want a boy. Boys are stupid and I don't need 'em!" Namine said puffing out her cheeks in a stubborn manner. Kairi sighed and a grin played across her face.

"It didn't look that way with _Roxas_!" Kairi said teasingly. Namine had a thing for the blonde and refused to admit it to anyone. Even her own sister.

"Not true!" Namine said and grinned after a while.

"Well, what about you and _Sora?" _It was Namine' turn to smirk. Kairi blushed crimson.

"Ha! I… don't know what you're talking about…" Kairi tried and her face was failing her epically.

"Ha!" Namine laughed triumphantly and stuck her tongue out at her sister. A honking that happened to be their mother interrupted the twins.

"Alright! I have an idea!" Kairi said while entering the car. Her face brightened. "Come shopping with us!"

~*~

* - Namine's nickname.

* - PDA- Public Display of Affection

KH: And I'll leave it there! I'm going to skip straight to the shopping scene! Or not IDK! Anyway the list is as follows:

Juniors:

Axel

Demyx

Sophomores:

Riku

Freshmen:

Namine

Roxas

Sora

Xion

Hayner

Olette

Kairi

The next chapter:

"There! You look like a girl already!" Kairi said impressed.

"But I feel… out of place…" Namine said shocked as she looked at her reflection.


	2. Chapter 2

*Namine's POV*

We had decided to go to the mall for the weekend. I voted against it. I loved going shopping, just not clothes shopping. Now video games, and manga? That was a whole different story. Oh, and anime, of course.

"Namine! You ready?" Kairi called from the car.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm coming." I quickly threw my hair in a ponytail and ran down to meet my friends.

"Finally! Come on!" Olette said impatiently. I rolled my eyes as I got into the car. We were having a sleepover after the mall.

We spent a while looking through store after store. I was getting pretty bored looking through all the clothes. I did see some ripped jeans that I really wanted though.

"Hey, I'm going to try these on." I said to the girls as I walked toward the dressing room.

"Try this on too!" Kairi said as she threw something at me.

"What's this?" I asked confused.

"You'll see!" Kairi said while her and Olette and Xion, grinned. I got a little nervous.

The jeans had turned out to fit me and compliment me really well, so I'm going to buy them. I had just put on Kairi's surprise. To tell the truth I hated dresses but this one just felt right on me. Though it was kind of weird seeing myself in it.

"Hey, tried it on yet? Huh? Eeee!" Kairi squealed as she ogled my dress over and over. When I came out, Xion just grinned and Olette squealed. I could feel a little heat color my cheeks.

"I kind of feel out of place. But I like it." I said as I admired myself in the dress. It was all white. It went down to my knees. I bought some blue sandals with it.

"Sweet! Let's get something to eat." Xion said.

"Yeah! I'm starved!" Olette agreed.

"Alright, you girls go on ahead. I'm going to the video game store." I said as I grabbed my wallet. The girls rolled their eyes.

"She'll never get a guy…" Kairi sighed as she watched her sister's retreating form.

I saw a lot of games. They ranged from Pokémon to Final Fantasy. I looked through them all.

"Namine? Is that you?" I heard a familiar voice. At first I thought it was Kairi, but then I realized she would never come into a video game store to save her life.

"Huh?" I said as I turned around. I was face to face with the shocked eyes of Roxas. The hot sensation came to my cheeks again. I could feel myself burning up.

"Hey, Nami. Uh… What are you wearing?" He asked me as he looked me over.

"It's called a dress, Einstein." I said the color on my cheeks fading. I put my sarcastic look back in place. He frowned.

"I know that." He said as he glared playfully. But his grin grew full-blown. "I was seeing if you knew. Considering who you are, you probably don't even know what a girl is."

"Hey!" I said as I glared and punched him in the arm.

"Ow! Sorry! But you look pretty good. You actually look like a girl." He said grinning, and rubbing his arm. I got ready to punch him again.

"Hey, wait! It was a compliment!" He said waving his hands in front of him defensively.

"Oh, well thanks!" I said as we both laughed.

"So why do you have a dress on? Trying to get a bf?" Roxas asked as he grinned.

"Ha! No! I've already got eyes for a guy!" I said smugly. I quickly closed my mouth after realizing what I had just said. His eyes flew open in shock. Then an evil smirk played across his lips.

"Really? And who is it?" Roxas cooed as his grin grew. He let his words drag out of his mouth.

"Humph! As if I'd tell a loser like you!" I said as I smiled. His face fell slightly but a small smile still remained.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that calling all the guys losers are not how you get a date. I'm also sure that if you start dressing like a girl you might get some." He said as he gestured to my dress. I got an idea. He can tell me what he likes in a girl.

"So if I start dressing like a girl, guys would like me?" I asked a smile appeared.

"Oh, well, yeah. Most guys like pretty girls. Ya know, ones that wear make-up, and fixes themselves up everyday. But I-" I didn't let him finish. I dashed out of the store to see Kairi. I knew I would hate the transformation, but if it's the only way for Roxas to love me, then I would stop the world from spinning if I had to!

"But… I like you exactly the way you are…" Roxas sighed as he watched Namine run through the store.


End file.
